


Freedom

by Drarry_it_is



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But i honestly just wanted to write something that didn't say anyones name so i did this, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, So yeah, Suicide, i chose the avengers universe bc its the fandom that I'm into atm, lets go?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_it_is/pseuds/Drarry_it_is
Summary: Freedom, it's a word that has a lot of meanings. But can freedom really be anything at all? Can freedom be jumping off a bridge with a loved one on a warm summer night?Yes.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING! This has suicide in it so if you get triggered or in any way shape or form can get negatively affected by it then this story is not for you. 
> 
> Remember suicide is never the answer and I'm always here to talk if you need to!

Freedom, it's a word with a lot of meanings. But can freedom really be anything at all? Can freedom be jumping off a bridge with a loved one on a warm summer night? Does it have to be a commitment? Can't you just do it? Or does it have to be dramatic? The team probably wouldn't care? Do themselves even care? 

Well, they could answer one of those questions. No, they really didn't give a flying fuck if they died. It would be for the better.

The darkness that once seemed evil, now looked like a nice blanket that you could wrap yourself in. And that almost desperate cry of pain in the back of their minds, was becoming more and more like a warmth, more and more like a place where you belonged.

Like a _home_.

They'd tried everything, they really did. Exercises, talking, yoga, meditating and antidepressants. A fuck tone of antidepressants. Both the pills and injections. But all of that for nothing. Zero, zilch, none-existing, blank. 

So who could blame them for drinking their butts off, and raiding the brown eyed´s workshop for all the liquid-poison they could find, take it to the bridge and then proceed to get so drunk it was a miracle neither of them had blacked out yet. 

_But they didn't care._  

That was the point, they simply didn't care. They didn't care that they were depressed, or sad, or drowning in a sea of angst and pure frustration. And if one of them fell off the bridge because they tried to stand up and toppled over, well that's just too bad isn't it?

The other one just joined in on the action. Taking the others hand, and managing to stop the fall for a few seconds. Before they both were plunging towards the surface, hands still intwined, never letting go. Their minds getting swept clean, the air in their ears blowing away all of the monsters, all of the pain, and all the sadness. Or their minds was being taken over by those monsters, and they'd grown so big that it was overflowing, and they couldn't tell the monsters apart from the tingly feeling in their stomachs. Yeah, maybe that was it.

And as they was just about to hit the surface, the gates of heaven. They screamed at the top of their lungs. The same words, same time, the last words from both of their mouths. Because they would be with each other to the end. They'd been there from the beginning, and they swore to god that if it didn't last to the very end, they'd do something much worse than killing themselves.

_"i love you."_

But what it was, except for a scream of pure love and madness. 

It was a scream of freedom. 


End file.
